


Rose's Petals

by a_sky_full_of_roses



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sky_full_of_roses/pseuds/a_sky_full_of_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what's on the label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Petals

In her years of time-travelling and planet-hopping with a certain enthusiastic alien, Rose Tyler has seen her fair share of flora. Acres of blooms that grow so thick they obscure the ground that birthed them. Blossoms that grow as big as her head and ones that are hardly more than a speck on her fingertip. Brilliant colors she couldn’t begin to fathom, except that she’s seen them sprawled down a mountainside. Except that she stood in the middle of a patch of not-quite-cerulean buds, his fingers laced through hers and resting her head against his shoulder while he related the origin of these particular flowers to her. More magic than facts, really, the way the universe brings this kind of beauty into being. 

Of course, she’s seen plenty of roses too, just not from him. Other blokes – well, it’s so clever, isn’t it? A rose for a Rose. 

But the Doctor is not other blokes. He’s the Doctor. For how often he appears to act before thinking things through, as a gift-giver, he’s as thoughtful as it gets. Although, the Doctor doesn’t give her flowers, not really. But they’re there anyway – on the table in the galley, in the sitting area in the library where she likes to read at night, on the artificial windowsill in her bedroom soaking up TARDIS-generated sunlight. Normal flowers, too – tulips and sunflowers and lilies that he could find in any old Earth garden, except that she thinks he darts off to some planet that is decidedly not-Earth while she sleeps, just to find ones that are her favorite shade of pink. 

Pieces of home, except that they’re pieces of him, too. Maybe they’re the same thing.


End file.
